


Figuring it out

by juicyoctopusguts



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fanfiction, Hopeful Ending, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Other, Romance, Shoujo, Teen Angst, Texting, Webtoon, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyoctopusguts/pseuds/juicyoctopusguts
Summary: In which Shin Ae is lost, and needs something to focus on.





	Figuring it out

It was one in the morning.

The air was cold and crisp as it whipped and kissed Shin-Ae Yoo's bare shoulders.

She had just gotten out of the shower; still in a plush towel, and, in a daze of anxiety that wouldn't seem to fade, she was headed towards the balcony.

Although she was freezing, she let the snow fall into her already-wet hair and the wind wash away the moisture in her eyes, leaving them red and puffy.

She didn't want to be inside.

Or to be with her father.

She didn't even cherish the familiar feeling of her faithful cat curling up into her lap, or into the crook of her knee.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't know what she wanted, or why she didn't want the only things that were always consistent and warm to her.

She was,simply, lost.

She had been for a while, and although no one would ever notice, (she would never allow that) she wanted someone to.

She wanted someone to look at her so closely, and care about her so intensely that- even if she hid it- they would know just with a look that something was off.

However, she figured; that was too much to ask.

But in the midst of the controlled chaos in her mind, her crimson eyes managed to scrape themselves apart from it all and attach themselves instead to the glowing screen of her phone.

And mindlessly, desperately, she picks up the phone and pulls away her attention to whatever pixels may form in front of her.

It was a text message from Yeong Gi.

A boy whom, although she barely knew, she trusted, at least somewhat, and considered her friend.

But out of all the people who could have texted her, he was the last person she would have expected. 

Especially at this time in the morning.

"You still awake? I'm worried about you."

And maybe that wasn't much; maybe it wasn't even someone who was expecting to, or something that could help her, but, for the first time in a while; even if she couldn't understand why;

she focused.

Without any background noise.


End file.
